thecriminalsfandomcom-20200214-history
The Criminals: The Video Game
The Criminals: The Video Game The Criminals is confirmed for a upcoming video game in 2013. The video game will feature HD graphics including clear 3D graphics. 3D HDTV's will be supported because there is a option to turn on 3D graphics. Packages *Limited Edition: ($59.99) The copy of the game and a add on for a multiplayer map. *Hardened Edition: ($150.99) Will include the copy of the game in the Hardened Edition case. Five bonus add on maps included. Free 2 Day Trial Xbox Live Membership included. Two collector's items will also be in the Hardened Edition. They will be Hugo's shades and two tokens with codes on the back for a secret mission in Campaign Mode. *Supreme Edition: ($200.99) Will include a copy of the game, including ten bonus maps for Multiplayer Mode. A collector's book has been added to the Supreme Edition. Hugo's mask will be inluded. As well as two tokens with codes that can give you access to a secret mission. There is also a ten day Trial For Xbox Live Membership. A signed signature of all the criminals will be added to the cover case. *Hugo's Edition: ($500.99) Will include a copy of the game, twenty bonus maps. A collector's book. Hugo's mask, two tokens, signed signatue added to the cover case, free ten day trial for Xbox Live Membership. And early access to, The San Diego Cartel story mode. You also get ten guns for multiplayer. A model helicopter in which Hugo was in one point will be added to the edition. Campaign The story mode will turn out to be like the tv show. However The San Diego Cartel story mode is not formed into a tv episode. It has been said that you will be able to play as different characters during the story mode. There will aslo be alternate endings and choices that the player will have to decide. Multiplayer *Team Deathmatch - Teams will be formed into two different teams. The team who gets the most score wins. *Free For All - Soldiers fighting to survive. No teams. The one who gets the most score wins. *Capture The Flag - Two teams will be formed and the team who captures the flag wins. *Sabotage - Two teams will be formed. There will be bases for each team. The other team has to destroy the other base. Whoever wins, is the winner. *Invade - FBI and The Cartel. FBI has to go in and invade The Cartel. Whoever wins, is the winner. *Land - Ten teams will be formed. Each team must protect their land and sabotage other team's land. Whoever gets the highest score, wins. *Story Mode Co-Op - Players can play the campaign together. XP Mode - This mode is only avaliable to the people who bought Hardened, Supreme, or Hugo's Edition. This will get you leveled up easier. This mode will be avaliable to all in 2014. The San Diego Cartel - Story Mode This story mode is only avaliable to the players who bought Hugo's Edition. This story mode will be avaliable to everyone in 2014. The story mode has characters from The Criminals in it.